


【XCR】Luv

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: ＃青梅竹馬設定＃＃私設有＃





	【XCR】Luv

**Author's Note:**

> －－獻給單純的愛情－－

　　暖金色的頭髮搔的另一個男孩脖子發癢，讓他從沉沉的夢境中醒來，小Neumannn迷迷糊糊的看著Simon－－他在學院認識的好朋友。而他夢見了他們第一次相遇時的情況。  
　　  
　　他們是同桌的同學。第一次交流是糊塗的Simon忘了帶課本來上課，Colin不小心見到他故作鎮定，但其實一直在偷看自己課本的摸樣後，便刻意把課本靠過去了一些，用小小的手釋出了善意。  
　　「一起看吧。」  
　　Colin把椅子靠過去了一些，中途不小心碰到了Simon的手臂，讓對方被突然的肢體接觸嚇得向後縮了一些。  
　　「噢、我很抱歉，Jackson同學……」  
　　擔心的眼神充斥著眼睛，他不曉得自己是否冒犯到了對方，畢竟他從小就被教導要對人有禮貌，對誰都一樣。  
　　「……叫我Simon就好。」  
　　「Simon，我們一起看吧！」  
　　從此他們的距離愈靠愈近，從平時在學院的嬉戲和一起學習，大老遠互相跑去對方的家裡玩，父母都認識了他們孩子的「最好朋友」。  
　　  
　　  
　　「吶、Simon……」  
　　小小的雙手搖著對方的身體，接著戳了戳對方軟軟的右臉頰，他才也從迷迷糊糊的夢裡醒來。從草皮上站起來突然重心不穩，倒在了Colin的身上，柔軟的嘴唇一不小心就貼在了一起。  
　　「唔！」  
　　Colin被嚇得立馬推開了Simon，臉紅得像顆熟透的蘋果一樣，用雙手遮著半張臉看著對方不可置信的表情。  
　　「C-Colin、我……」  
　　頓時他也不知道怎麼向對方解釋這一切，一不小心就順便脫口而出了自己的真心話。  
　　「我喜歡你！」  
　　每一次的牽手、擁抱、不經意的臉頰接吻、和互相依偎睡覺時的感覺，Simon將他詮釋成「喜歡」，或許是大人常說的「愛」。  
　　於是他再次捧上對方呆滯的臉頰，認真的給了對方一個自己認為最正式的吻。  
　　  
　　  
　　「I Luv U.」  
　　棕髮的男人這麼說著，已經沒有了當年的青澀，甚至多了幾分甜膩的感覺。語落便是一個輕吻留在Simon的額頭上。  
　　「這麼多年了……感覺你變了不少。」  
　　Simon一邊摸著對方的帶清香的頭髮一邊說著，不過鬆軟的觸感還是和當年一樣。原本那雙單純的金色瞳孔也變成了成熟的樣貌，他們就這樣停頓了許久，這個時光如此安靜也如此美好。  
　　「但我們的愛一直沒有變，Simon。」  
　　延續這句話的是一枚吻，他們同時都想起了那次美好的意外。  
　　  
　　即使他們早就不是當年傻呼呼的孩子了，愛始終如孩子般那樣單純、美好、純真、自由。


End file.
